1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder, and more particularly, to a lamp holder with transparent and fluorescent characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The backlight module, which is a key element in the fabrication of liquid crystal displays, is widely used in digital cameras, PDAs, vehicle satellite navigation systems, computer monitors, flat panel TVs and so on. Light from the backlight module penetrates the display panel and forms various images controlled by pixel electrodes arranged on the display panel. According to different locations of the backlight modules, backlight modules are typically divided into two major categories: edge light type and direct-type.
The lamp in the backlight module is often held by a lamp holder. FIG. 1 shows a conventional backlight module 100 and a conventional lamp holder 120. The backlight module 100 includes a bottom plate 102, a plurality of lamps 110 and a plurality of lamp holder 120. Please refer to FIG. 2. The lamp holder 220 positioned on the bottom plate 202 and reflecting sheet 230 is used to hold a lamp 210 so as to avoid deformation of the lamp 210 due to gravity. When the lamp 210 turns on, however, part of the light is blocked by the lamp holder 220. Therefore, mura problems and an uneven brightness around the lamp holder 220 on the lamp 210 may occur, resulting in a poor display quality.